


we'll be fine

by FallenSoldiers



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Horror, It'll be painless, Original work - Freeform, Rei gone cray cray, There She Is, cherry blossom trees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoldiers/pseuds/FallenSoldiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei is a cold, stern girl, and, much to her dismay, this has caused others from her school to avoid her monotone speech and stiff movements; the fact that she preferred not to speak and only did so when necessary didn't do much for her, either. However, she got used to it, and that was why she was awestruck by Nora's naivety and cheerfulness toward the stoic girl. </p><p>In Nora's eyes, Rei was just like any other person, but, to the other, Nora was an angel for accepting her. It was that admiration that soon turned into an obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There She Is

**Author's Note:**

> This story will, of course, have some scenes with gore and cursing. Though it may not be necessary, there's a trigger warning just in case.

        Rei sat peacefully, albeit emotionlessly, as she watched the gentle, calming swaying of the cherry blossom tree's branches. The cool, crystal water reflected the scene perfectly as if imitating a mirror. Rei stiffly stood up from the wooden bench she had placed herself and walked over to the water's edge, her footsteps muted by the long, dewy grass. It was mocking her. The wet mirror reflected the coldness in her eyes and the stiff movements in her limbs as she bent over and picked up a small stone, tossing it in without hesitation. The mocking reflection quivered at the cold touch of the stone as it broke the surface and sank to the bottom of the lonely lake.  
        Rei let the wind flow through her dark hair, only moving to breathe in the cool, autumn air that danced around her. A few pastel pink petals fluttered down from their origin and settled on Rei's head, one of which she grabbed and held in front of her. The petal rested in the palm of her hand, and Rei's gaze was completely fixed on the small object. So innocent, the petal, and so fragile; It's almost as if a single tap could shatter its soft glass. She slowly and gently tore the petal in half, watching as the two separate pieces were taken away by the breeze. One might say what Rei did was unnecessary and, in extreme cases, cruel, but she wasn't _heartless_ ; she just had a different mindset. She wasn't tearing them apart; she was setting them free.  
        Nora jogged through the school hallways, clinging her books tightly to her chest and bumping into unsuspecting people, who she simply passed, not even realizing that she had. With a smile spread across her face, Nora burst out of the school's front doors and pressed onward, often slipping on the still-wet grass. Not even remotely close to Rei, Nora shouted, "Rei! Rei! I finally finished it!" Rei slowly turned, but she took the time to watch the two pieces of the petal flutter off in opposite directions of each other. _There she is._ Nora finally caught up to Rei, nearly slamming herself into the other before regaining her balance.  
"Hello, Nora," Rei flatly said, gently resting her hand on Nora's arm to help her.  
"Rei, I finished the drawing you wanted." Nora caught her breath and handed Rei her drawing pad.  
        Rei's eyes gleamed with anticipation of what the drawing would reveal. She quickly flipped through the thin, white pages of the notebook until she finally came across a drawing that could've been it. Just to make sure, Rei asked, "Is this it, Nora?"  
"Yup!" Nora cheerfully confirmed, hugging the straps of her backpack closer to her shoulders.  
        Rei smiled, a smile that someone could've misinterpreted as devilish. She wasn't devilish; that, she would be sure of. This smile was simply one of sick relatability and maybe twisted pleasure; surely nothing  _she_ considered devilish. The drawing, which Rei considered to be close to flawless, depicted a girl standing lonesome in an empty street, her body almost akin to a romanticized ghost; her eyes and cuts in her skin bleeding, but the girl took no notice. Instead, her head was titled upward in a blank gaze towards the sky. Naïve Nora, of course, did not recognize the intent behind this drawing. It was so emptily simplistic that no one but the requester would've guessed the story behind it. Rei's smile widened. _There she is._


	2. Anything for You

        Rei was willing to admit that she was infatuated with Nora, but the girl wasn't ashamed in the slightest. Nora was someone who deserved to be admired; her innocence and naivety and her joyfulness and enthusiasm were only some of the things that Rei adored about her. Not to mention, Nora was incredibly skilled at drawing and painting, which was something she envied, but that's besides the point. As much as Rei liked Nora and as much as Rei wanted to be Nora, she did not like being in the girl's presence. She was annoying and far too loud and outspoken for the other's taste. Rei simply enjoyed watching the girl from a distance, and, as much as she thought the one receiving her admiration simply overlooked her, that was not the case. Nora noticed Rei whenever she stared at her from a distance, and she would make sure that Rei knew she was welcome.  
        The hot, burning sun of mid-summer was still high in the air when the wailing, piercing sirens of an ambulance rang throughout the small suburban neighborhood. No one was around to witness the truck speeding through the smoothly paved road, and the silence was what accentuated the ringing the most. Nora stood a few feet away from the crosswalk to her right, which she would have crossed by now had she not been interrupted by the man who now lay at her feet; her hands shook as they clenched around the phone she held, and the girl winced as she felt warm blood begin to pool around her shoes. Rei had dropped the weapon by now, but she hadn't lifted herself from her knees for several minutes.  
        Rei's short, black hair curled around her chin, waving as her shoulders and chest heaved heavily from the exertion of protecting her admired. She blinked several times, attempting to clear away the blurriness from her vision, and she realized, with a bit of puzzlement, that the substance skewing her eyesight were tears. Rei noted that she wasn't necessarily sad and decided to think it over when she got home later. She looked down at her blood-stained hands and, then, glanced over at the ice pick she had dropped a few minutes prior. Her eyes wandered to the pair of feet beside the object and trailed upward to meet the face of Nora, and she immediately stood. Her confusion morphed into concern, but it was then that she heard the distant sirens. Neither of them said anything, so they just waited.


	3. You Do Like Me, Don't You?

        Nora knew that Rei loved strawberries, and that was what she had bought along the way on one of her daily visits to the mental institution that her friend had been put. She didn't know if the staff would let her gift the fruit, but she supposed it was the thought that mattered. The people there knew her well enough to know who she was visiting and directed the girl to her friend, whom she still considered as such, even after the incident.  
        She found Rei sitting out in the courtyard at one of the wooden tables beneath a dogwood tree; one of the petals from which she held in her hand, delicately tracing its outline with one of her fingers. Rei only noticed Nora when she was but a few feet away from the bench where she sat, and her heart sped with excitement upon seeing her wonderfully joyful expression, just as it always did when Nora visited; however, her face hardly showed any of the emotions bubbling inside the girl, and she only wished the other knew that they were.  
        She stared at her, as still and as quiet as a fawn in hiding, and her gaze dropped to the transparent box she held. The girl then did something that Nora had never seen before for as long as she had known her: she smiled. It was small and, maybe, one of confusion, but Nora smiled back nevertheless. It was then that Rei realized everything she had done for the young woman standing before her was worth it, even if it was merely to see her smiling down on her like she was now.  
        Nora sat across from Rei and simply watched as the other accepted her gift. They spoke like they did everyday, and, while they both knew it was about the same things, both were grateful that they got to speak to each other at all. The time they spent together was good, but it wasn't enough for Rei. She didn't know how much longer she would be holed up in this bland institution or for how much longer Nora would be willing to visit her at the rate she was now. She hoped that she visited always, even if Rei was a lost cause. She didn't know what she would do with herself if she stopped. Rei began to wonder if Nora had found knew friends and whether or not she liked them more than she liked her. She grew jealous and paranoid at the thought, but she kept her calm expression as always.  
        Rei wondered how long she would be able to refrain from telling Nora her true thoughts.


End file.
